Escape From Mos Shuuta (Ebon Hawk Tuesday)
Summary Ban Fisto'd was summoned before Teemo the Hutt by Teemo's protocol droid C3-50. He heeded the summons right away and was called into Teemo's throne room rather quickly. Teemo told commanded him to go receive Roderick Kuber from Landing Bay Bish without haste and to tell IG-133 to receive Zakar of Clan Wren from Landing Bay Aurek with the same haste. Ban found IG-133 in the droid workshop/medical station. After a brief discussion, the two set out to find their charges. After leaving Teemo's palace, the two parted ways to go to separate landing bays. As the shuttle he was riding in landing at Landing Bay Besh, Roderick "RoKu" Kuber noticed that there was a stormtrooper checkpoint at the exit of the landing bay. When the shuttle landed, he nonchalantly walked out of the shuttle and snuck to the side of the shuttle where he was able to squeeze into a crate, on the back of a flatbed hovertruck, meant for the local cantina. The flatbed was then driven out of the landing bay but was quickly stopped by Ban, who saw the whole thing. Ban drove the hovertruck to the alley behind the cantina and proceeded to push the crate RoKu was in to the ground. The crate burst open and RoKu sprawled to the ground while Ban pointed a gun at this head. After a brief discussion the two decided to work together to escape Teemo's influence and entered the cantina to plan their next move. Zakar of Clan Wren stepped off the shuttle at Landing Bay Aurek and quickly noticed a Magnaguard (IG-133) was watching him a short distance away. Thinking on his feet, he tried to run away from IG-133 but was quickly chased down. A brief scuffle ensued, but ended after both expressed their displeasure with Teemo the Hutt. They both agreed they needed to go someplace with more anonymity to discuss a plan and decided the cantina was the closest place that would work. IG-133 and Zakar entered the cantina, he quickly noticed Ban Fisto'd. At the same time, Ban noticed IG-133 and the two approached each other asking what the other was doing there with their charge. After a brief heated discussion, and an intervention from RoKu, IG-133 and Ban admitted to each other what they were doing there and they agreed to work together. Before they could discuss things further though, the cantina doors burst open and 3 Gammoreans entered the cantina. The Gammoreans quickly spotted the group and the leader called Ban and IG-133 traitors before attacking them. A fight ensued and the group quickly dispatched their attackers. They were then approached by Vik the Bartender, who agreed to tell them of a way to get out of Mos Shuuta if the group agreed to leave the cantina without further incident. The group agreed and Vik told them that a trandoshan bounty hunter/slaver named Trex has just landed the Ebon Hawk at Landing Bay Aurek to get a new hypermatter reactor igniter for his ship and to report to Teemo. The group left the cantina and headed to the Junk Shop and on the way, IG-133 asked the group to call him Igee. The group entered the Junk Shop just as Vorn Tel'Ovis kicked his astromech droid (R5-K3) and to yelled at it to go to out back and strip the speeder of parts. Noticing the group, Vorn welcomed them to his shop and asked if he could help them with anything. The group informed him that they were looking for a hypermatter reactor igniter. Vorn informed them that he did indeed have one but it was already being help for Trex. Thinking quickly RoKu told him that they were there on behalf of Trex. Vorn didn't believe them at first but after some words from Ban and Igee, using their notoriety around town, they were finally able to convince Vorn to give them the igniter and they left the shop. After a brief discussion, the group decided to head to the Spaceport Control Center. The arrived at the center in no time and noticed that going in through the front would garner too much attention. They quickly scouted the perimeter of the center and found a locked side door. Unfortunately, the lock on the door proved to be too difficult a task to pick and the group was forced to try to enter the building from the front and in full view. The group entered the building without haste and Ban distracted the secretary while RoKu and Zakar snuck into the laundry room and commandeered some spaceport uniforms to fit in. Heading to the center of the facility the group tried to sneak to a console before being noticed by Overseer Brynn. Brynn asked them what they were doing and after a brief discussion, the group was able to convince Brynn that Teemo commanded them to have her release the docking clamps on the Ebon Hawk. Leaving the Spaceport Control Center, the group started heading towards Landing Bay Aurek when they ran into a couple groups of patrolling Stormtoppers. The troopers, recognizing the group as the ones Teemo is looking for, yelled for the group to stop before leveling their blasters. Ban noticed a side alley and was able to let the group know there was an alley nearby they can use to evade capture. He quickly sprung into action and bolted into the alley. They rest of the group followed as a hail of blaster bolts flew around them. Using the alley and their relative speed the group was able to evade the Stormtroopers and make their way to the landing bay. At the landing bay, the group was stopped by the droid guarding the bay, though were let by after telling him they were there to deliver the igniter to Trex. They were able to make their way to the bottom of the landing ramp of the Ebon Hawk before being stopped again, this time by Trex himself. Trex asked them what they were doing in the hangar and showed his displeasure at Ban being there. The group was able to seemingly convince Trex they were there to install the igniter and that they had information on the location of a group of Wookiees Trex could skin. Trex allowed them entry into the ship on the condition that Ban stayed outside. Inside the ship, Trex cornered the group and revealed that he knew they were lying and had betrayed Teemo before starting to raise the ramp, before attacking the party. Ban reacted quickly and vaulted onto the closing ramp before rolling inside and joined the fray. The group was eventually able to kill Trex but not before he critically wounded Ban. Zakar decided to take the ship controls while Igee saw to Ban's wounds. The Ebon Hawk was able to leave the hangar without further incident but was they were trying to leave the planet's orbit, they were attacked by 4 TIE Fighters. A fight between the vehicles ensued and after taking substantial the group was able to destroy the fighters and make a jump to hyperspace. Characters By Appearance * Ban Fisto'd * IG-133 "Igee" * Teemo the Hutt * C3-5O * Roderick "RoKu" Kuber * Zakar of Clan Wren * Vik the Cantina Bartender * Vorn Tel'Ovis * R5-K3 * Overseer Brynn * Trex, Trandoshan Slaver Locations Included * Mos Shuuta Vehicles * Ebon Hawk